Pinkie's Insanity
by SpitFire45
Summary: The mind is a beautiful thing and can easily be corrupted.
1. The Beginning Of A Beautiful Mind

The Beginning Of A Beautiful Mind

I never fit in when I was a filly nobody liked me and they called me names. My family usually ignored me, treated me as an outsider. My sisters were the center of everything and I was left to rot. I guess that's why I constantly hide in Sugar Cube Corner's cellar, to get away from it all. I always question if I have real friends. I would do anything for them, but would they do the same for me? Am I really insane? I have asked myself many times throughout my life but I can't make heads or tails of it. I wish it would all just go away! CONSTANTLY MY HEAD THROBS WITH AGONY! WHAT SHOULD I DO!

"Pinkie are you down there again? Come out dear before you get hurt." Mrs. Cake called from atop the staircase to the cellar. The cakes have always taken care of me, but do they really love me? "I'll be right there!" I called. My voice echoed through the cellar. The echo hurt my ears it kept going on and on and on! My hooves clacked as I walked up the wooden stairs. "What did you need Mrs. Cake?" I tried to use my normal high toned voice. "We need you to deliver this cake to Snails and his chubby friend do you think you can do that?" Mrs. Cake walked behind the counter to retrieve to dessert. "Mrs. Cake why do I need to take the cake to Snails?" Mrs. Cake placed the dessert on the counter. "We'll be gone for a week so we need you to take all the orders and deliver them." Mr. Cake brought out the foals in carriers. "We're taking the little ones with us too Pinkie so you won't have to much trouble." Said Mr. Cake as he set the baby bags by the door.

"I hope we didn't give you too much trouble Pinkie." Said Mrs. Cake with a concerned voice. "Oh not any trouble at all ma'm I'll be fine!" The Cakes smiled and left I waved and smiled. Once they were out of sight I grimaced and slammed the door shut and locked it with a click. "I guess I'll have to deliver that thing." I said annoyed and looked at the pastry on the counter. I'll deliver a little surprise with it too! I giant smirk spread across my face.


	2. To Snails With Blood

To Snails With Blood

I walked down the dirt road to Snails' house. I can't count all the people that said 'hi' to me on the way there. My heart was racing and my thoughts were engulfed with gory images of demise. I finally made it to Snails' house and my hoof clacked on the door, then the scrawny orange pony opened the door with Snips at his side. "Oh, hi Pinkie thanks for bringing us the cake!" Snails said with a big grin on his face. I stood there with a dead look and hadn't noticed that my mane was perfectly straight. "Uhh... Pinkie are you all right?" I laughed hysterically causing Snails and Snips to jump "Of course I'm all right I haven't felt better in my entire life!" And I gave him a big and what I assume to be scary smile by the looks on their faces.

"Haha" Snails gave me a nervous laugh "uhhh... So ya Pinkie thanks for bringing the cake and all," Snails tried to slam the door but I put my hoof between the door so it wouldn't shut. "Oh, but boys my delivery isn't quite done!" I intruded through the door and shut it with my back hoof with a slam. I shut off the lights, it was now complete darkness, "My delivery requires some compensation, don't you think?" I heard Snails bump into Snips "Sure Pinkie what do you want!?" I gave a bright white smile "Blood..." I grabbed a kitchen knife I had brought in my saddle bag and after that I remember the most lovely screams. It was absolutely the most enjoyable thing I had ever heard.

I grabbed the black bags I had brought along with the knife, I stuffed the mangled bodies into two bags and dragged them across a road that hadn't been used in years. The perfect escape, the perfect kill, and the most enjoyable feeling I hadn't felt in years! I got to Sugar Cube Corner and went through the back door just to be approached by the innocent Fluttershy. I admired her beautiful flowing mane and her wings were always washed clean. I'll get her later though I always have time. "Pinkie what are you doing?" She said giving me a questioning look. "I'm just taking the trash in." I quietly set the bags behind me. "Aren't you supposed to be taking 'out' the trash?" She squinted her eyes "Well ya but I think I threw away something important by accident." I tried to look as calm as possible and if she found me out now I'd have to kill her too. "Well ok Pinkie. Do you need any help?" She sounded calm now, she wasn't suspicious anymore. "Oh no, I can manage thanks for asking though!" I gave Fluttershy a smile. She left quietly back into the forrest and I continued to drag the bodies into the house. Their skulls cracked and clattered against the stairs as I dragged them to the cellar.


	3. First Place Trophies

First Place Trophies

I didn't notice when I dragged them down the stairs the bag had ripped and was leaving a trail of blood on them. I put them in the corner and started to make a table, the stench from the corpses started to fill the room so I made it quickly. Once the table was done I got the knife set from upstairs in the kitchen. When I reached for them I noticed I had speckles of blood on me and my hooves were soaked in it. Had Fluttershy seen that? If she did she would have been a bit more suspicious though, right? I decided to take a bath so I'd get the old blood off at least. Gummy was in the tub trying to eat the bubbles "Get out you incompetent animal." Gummy slowly crept out of the room.

I soaked in the water and scrubbed myself clean. "A shame I'll have to get these hooves dirty again." I hopped out of the tub and shook myself dry. My coat settled slowly and I brushed out my mane which was still perfectly straight. I glared at myself in the mirror. "Pinkie Pie... Pinkie Pie... Pinkamena Pie... Pinkamena Diane Pie...Me... Who is "me" anymore?" I tilted my head still glaring. I walked out and whispered to myself shadows covering my face "Pinkamena Diane Pie."

I returned to the cellar stepping over the dried blood on the steps. I scoffed as I looked at the bags. "Not much of a fight you two put up." I lifted the bodies on the now cleared table. They both landed with a heavy thud, the bodies were mangled all except for the two parts that would help me remember the joy that had been bestowed upon me. The horns and the marks. I picked up a saw that had been left down in the cellar from the last renovation of Sugar Cube Corner. I started to saw off the first horn trying not to inhale the foul smelling razor sharp shards that were left behind. "So different now... An absolute perfection! They were horrible with magic." Venom dripped off my words and if anyone alive were there they would tell you the exact same thing.

Next I looked down at the flanks where that one special mark sat. "Never one like it..." I spoke to myself. "Truly something this special cant go to waste!" I took the blade that caused their demise and cut a perfect square around each one. Leaving a muscly piece of missing puzzle. I smiled devilishly "I have remembrance of this moment, now all I have to do is get rid of you two..." I laughed.


End file.
